Little Trolls
by Sdrodeo
Summary: Done with a RPer, turned into a fanfic. Kurloz is left on the doorstep of Feferi, who cares for him, until Gamzee wanders in. Fluffy family scene. (Says Gamzee's phrase Mother*thatonebadword*)


A young woman, only in her mid twenties, looks around, terror evident in her eyes as she placed a small bundle down on the doorstep of the house. This was a troll neighborhood, she knew that, but the troll that lived here wasn't like any other. She knew they wouldn?t kill her little baby. The baby she was trying to protect from his abusive father. A note was placed on the child?s blanket, stating his name. Kurloz Makara. She smiles sadly and rings the doorbell, running off and biting back tears. A troll opened the door, confused. A baby. "Makara? Glub. Seems familiar..." But she took him into her home anyways.

The small child blinked up at her, indigo eyes wide and bright. "Ah...?"

"Awwww..." Was all the female troll could say at the child. "K-Kurloz?" She asked, trying to say his name right, names were so confusing in Alternia "Why are you ) (ere all alone, glub? Kurloz blinked again and cooed, chewing on his fingers on one hand and grabbing at her hair with the other, playing with the long, soft strands. She giggled at the little troll, blinking softly down at him. "Do you know Gamzee? O) ( ) (ow muc) ( easier t) (is would be if you could talk..." She murmured, but still looking softly at the child.

He smiled at her and giggled, cuddling up to her. "..." His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. "...Ah?"

"I'm almost starting to t) (ink you'll never talk, even w) (en you're older, glub." But she started rocking him softly. "But maybe I s) (ould ask Gamzee... But, also, glub... Maybe I want to keep you, glub." She hugged him tighter at this, and started singing a strange song mostly consisting of different tones of the word 'GLU-B'.

Kurloz cooed and closed his eyes as she rocked and sang to him. "..."

"GL- Wait, glub. Don't little trolls get ) (ungry, glub. W) (at'll I feed you, glub..." She asked, Going into a different room from the first, one where there seemed to be..~FOOD~. "W) (at would you- hehe, glub, I forgot. You are a little mute-box, glub.."

Kurloz smiled up at her, clinging to her as she walked around. His eyes looked around a bit before falling on some seafood. He reached out for it, stomach growling. "O) (, you do speak. If only with your ) (ands, glubglubglub," she cooed as she set him in a chair, at a table, and got the little troll some of the aforementioned seafood, chopping it up, "I don't want to do anyt) (ing to ) (urt you, little cuttlefis) (, glubglub!"

He giggled and kicked his feet, playing with his fingers a bit. "..." He watched her as she moved around, cooing and never taking his eyes off of her.

"O) ( you..." She said softly, as she sat down to feed him. "GLUUUUUB," she said as she made an airplane motion towards him, setting down the food in her path, spoon- not fork- in hand. He giggled more and opened his mouth for her, swinging his legs under the table. "Ah...!"

Then Gamzee entered. His entrance was less than graceful, in fact he practically fell into the room. But all the same, he was able to see the female troll cradling something close, "Whatchya got there, sista?"

Kurloz peeked over at the lanky troll in the room, blinking innocently. "..." He tugged on Feferi's shirt a bit and pointed at the other Makara.

"O) (... you do know ) (im, glub..." she murmured to the child, then turning to the other troll she said, "Gamzee... Do you know w) (o t) (is is, glub.." she asked, crestfallen, "A Kurloz Makara, glub." She then nurvously glubbed, holding little Kurloz, waiting for an answer.

Kurloz reached for the taller troll, cooing and smiling. "Ah!" His hands grabbed for Gamzee, giggling softly.

Gamzee blinked, and bent down so he could see the grubs little eyes that shone so very bright. "Nope, can't say I've ever seen this cute motherfucker before." He lifted up a finger, allowing his own ashen skin to touch the young troll's. "Hey there little brother," he cooed airily. "Where'd ya find 'im?"

Kurloz gripped the older troll's finger, cooing and chewing on it a bit. "..."

"O) (, cutie little troll.." the female troll cooed. Then she leaned over to Gamzee, handing him the little troll, "I don't know but I think ) (e mig) (t be related to you, glub." She pulled them into a group hug and smiled. "GLU-BGLU-BGLU-B!"

Kurloz giggled and nuzzled Gamzee, releasing his finger from the confines of his mouth.

He couldn't help but smile, although the action came almost naturally now. Gamzee liked this grub, despite the clouds overlapping in his mind. "I think you might be right, Fef fe-fer-fefi," Alright, the sudden nickame wasn't called for, but he couldnt help but be excited when responding to her question. Related? Really? As he looked down at the young troll, he realized that it indeed did resemble him. Which only endeared the grub to him more.

Kurloz giggled and clung to him, smiling up at the older Makara. "Ah...!"

"Aww.." both of the other trolls said at once, Feferi's followed by a small 'glub'. All Fef could manage was to smile, and hold them tighter. "W-E ALMOST LOOK LIK-E A FAMILY, GLU-B!" Feferi exclaimed, noting the small differences between Gamzee and Kurloz might look like her, and might be traceable to her blood. But they would never know.

Kurloz smiled and cooed, reaching back out to Feferi. He couldn't decide who was comfier. Gamzee or Feferi?


End file.
